deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/Eragon vs Percy Jackson
Eragon: The young boy from Carvahall who became a Dragon Rider and saved Alagasia from the evil shade Durza and his master Galbatorix. vs. Percy Jackson: The demigod and son of Poseidon who hepled bring about the downfall of Kronos and save both Modern and Ancient Greek worlds It's the battle of the two teenagers who became great heroes and bring about the downfall of evil in their world WHO IS DEADLIEST!! ' Eragon wielding his Bow and Arrow.jpg|Eragon wielding his Hunting Bow Eragon's Armor.jpeg|Eragon's Armor 343px-657175-saphira_super.jpg|Saphira ' Riptide Sword.JPG|Riptide Percy's Water Trident.jpg|Water Trident Pery Jackson Shield.jpg|Luke's Shield Blackjack Pegasus.jpg|Blackjack Battle Notes Vote for Battleground #Carvahall #Camp Half-Blood Battleground Carvahall Camp Half-Blood Battle will be 1 on 1 but each have their mounts to assist X-Factors Eragon/Percy 80 Training 80 Edge Even: Both had no formal training at first but began to develop it later on. 90 Combat Experience 93 Edge Percy Jackson: Percy has foughten Gods, Titans, and other Greek Mythical creatures. Eragon fought hard foes but not one can be compared to those enemies. 100 Mount 70 Edge Eragon: Both can communicate to their mounts and both work well together with their mounts but Eragon and Saphira are a force not to be reckoned with and especially since Saphira can breath fire where Blackjack can't. 80 Magic Weaknesses 90 (Higher means bad) Edge Eragon: While Eragon's magic mkes him weak he can use it whenever he wants and has more different types of magic to help defend and attack with. Percy needs to be near water for his magic to work. Personal Edge Eragon: While Percy has fought tough opponents Eragon and Saphira are a force not to be reckon with, has much more magical abilities, and thanks to his archery skills he might be able to hit Percy before Percy can reach him. The Battle Percy Jackson is training at Camp Half-Blood while the other Demigods are away. His pegasus Blackjack is in the nearby stable eating when all of a sudden Percy feels that somethins is wrong. He looks up into the sky to see a giant blue thing and thinks that it is a bird. But a better look and he soon sees what he thinks is a dragon. In the skies above Eragon and his Dragon Saphira are soaring through the air "Saphira what happened" Eragon asks "The last thing I remember we were scouting the grounds near my village for signs of any Urgals and then a blue thing appeared in front of us and now we're here." "I don't know Eragon but something feels very different about this place" Saphira replies. On the ground Percy calls to Blackjack "Blackjack looks like we got trouble must be another one of Kronos's minions" Percy says "I'm on my way Percy!" Blackjack replies Percy mounts Blackjack and they take off to face the unknown enemy. Both Eragon and Saphira sense something and as Eragon looks down he is almost hit by something. Saphira turns around and they see Percy Jackson on Blackjack wielding Riptide and a Shield. "Who are you?" Eragon asks "The name's Percy Jackson perhaps you've heard of me?" Percy replies "No I have not should I" Eragon replies "It doesn't matter you won't remember once I've dealt with you"Percy says "Blackjack lets get him" Percy says telepathically Blackjack flies towards Eragon and Saphira and so Eragon takes out Hunting Bow and fires a arrow missing Blackjack and Percy. "Saphira lets deal with these two" Eragon says telepathically "Right Eragon!" Both riders and their mounts fly towards each other at top speed and so Eragon prepares Brisingr and Percy with Riptide. Both riders collide swords but deflect each other as they fly past each other. The two try again but with the same results, Percy prepares his Javelin and tells Blackjack to try again this time when they fly towards each other Percy waits for the right moment and then tosses his javelin and Eragon barely dodging it and his armor protects him from getting any injuries. "Saphira take care of that flying horse" Eragon says "Gladly" Saphira replies Saphira flies towards Blackjack and Percy tells Blackjack to dodge but as he does Saphira spews fire and is able to burn Blackjack's right wing. Blackjack yells in pain. "Blackjack are you alright?" Percy asks "No my wing is burnt I can't feel it" Blackjack replies "Quickly head to the ground near the River I will heal you!" Percy says Blackjack flies with trouble to the river but is able to make it without Saphira attacking them. Blackjack lands and Percy quickly runs towards the water. He hears a roar and sees Saphira flying towards his location. He uses his magic and as Saphira gets near he sends a blast of water her way. Saphira collides with the water and is sent flying through the cam grounds crashing through some buildings and Eragon is sent flying losing his weapons while getting tossed around. He gets back up and sees Saphira badly hurt but with no serious injuries. "Saphira are you alright?" Eragon asks "I'm alright Eragon" Saphira replies "Saphira stay here and rest until you feel able to help me I will deal with this boy!" Eragon says "Be careful Eragon this is no ordinary boy he must of used Magic to control the water" Saphira pleads "I will be you know I will" Eragon replies Eragon finds his weapons but is only able to find 3 arrows for his bow and he heads out to confront Percy. Percy has prepared his weapons in case and has even found an extra Javelin. He heals Blackjack and just then sees Eragon in the forest he grabs his Javelin and tosses it once again missing hitting right behind Eragon who responds by taking out his Bow and takes aim with his first arrow. He fires but just then Percy takes out Luke's Shield and blocks the shot. He pulls out Riptide and charges at Eragon who takes out another Arrow and fires once again blocked by Luke's shield. Eragon prepares and as he takes aim he yells out "Brisingr!!!" Percy sees as Eragon's arrow emits a blue flame and fires it. He prepares his shield and as the Arrow strikes him the force of the blast blows Percy back. Percy becomes dazed but is able to get up and sees Luke's Shield trashed from the blast and discards the item. He grabs Riptide and gets up. Amazed that the boy survived a blast like that and out of arrows Eragon takes out Brisingr and charges at Percy. Percy uses his water magic and shoots some bursts of water at Eragon but Eragon dodges it and counters with Kvistr and sends vines at Percy who chops them with Riptide. "So you can use magic to huh?" Percy asks "What do you think!" Eragon replies Both collide with their swords and continue to exchange blows. Percy slashes at Eragon's lower leg and penetrates the armor and is able to slash Eragon but when Eragon notices it he doesn't feel pain. Thinking he must be imagining it he continues to fight and is able to cut across Percy's stomach and cuts Percy but he continues to fight. As the two continue to fight Percy is able to knock away Eragon's sword and tries a chop at his head but Eragon rolls out of the way and takes out his Staff and blocks Riptide as Percy takes a strike at him. He knocks Percy away and then hits him in the stomach hurting him a lot more because of the cut. Percy is knocked back to the water and stretches out his hands to the water. In amazement Eragon sees as water goes up Percy's arm into his body and heal the wound. Percy gets back up and as Eragon prepares to strike he is hit in the head by a hoof from Blackjack who has come to help Percy and in the process breaks Eragon's staff. Eragon turns around to see Percy ready to stab him with Blackjack hovering over him. "Tell Kronos when you see him he will have to do better then a demigod and his dragon to take me down!" Percy says Eragon stares in confusion and then Percy drives Riptide into Eragon. Eragon with his eyes close prepares to feel pain but then notices nothing. He opens his eyes to see Riptide in his chest but yet he doesn't feel death or anything. Percy is surprised and pulls out Riptide to see no blood on it. Eragon looks to the spot and sees his armor cut through but no stab mark or any signs of him being stabbed. "Wait are you a demigod?" Percy asks "I have no idea what a demigod is!?" Eragon replies "Then your a mortal" Percy says "What's wrong your sword can't hurt whatever a mortal is?" Eragon says Percy steps back quickly and then says "While I can't kill you Blackjack can. Blackjack! finish him" Percy says "With pleasure" Blackjack replies. Out of nowhere a strong gust of wind blows back Percy to the ground and as he and Eragon look up they see Saphira charge at Blackjack and grab his body in her mouth. She flies towards the other side of the river and drives her teeth into Blackjack while tossing him around and then throws him against a tree. Saphira turns around and roars at Percy. "BLACKJACK!!!!!" Percy yells as he hears Blackjack yelling in pain. He uses his magic to create a Water Trident and charges at Eragon who is able to grab Brisingr and protect himself from Percy. He kicks Percy back and seeing how his Trident is made of water uses Adurna and Percy sees as his Trident converts back into water and fall to the ground. Percy tries to use his magic but Eragon says Deloi moi and a earthquake roars and a big crack opens up and the water falls into it. With no weapons Percy grabs Riptide so he could at least defend himself. "It is time to end this!" Eragon says He yells Brisingr and his sword lights up in blue flames. He charges at Percy and Percy tries to defend himself but Eragon gains the upper hand and says Garjzla letta. Percy then loses his sight and can't see anything and before he can say anything Eragon drives Brisingr into Percy's stomach and falls down dead. He looks up to see Saphira walk over to Blackjack who is still alive and stares in horror as Saphira begins to devour him. While Saphira is feasting on Blackjack Eragon looks at the body of Percy and yells "FOR Alagaësia!!!!" Winner: Eragon Battles Won Eragon - Percy 2,611 - 2,389 Weapon Stats Brisingr 100% - 0% Riptide Eragon's Staff 45% - 55% Water Trident Hunting Bow and Arrow 78% - 22% Javelin Mount and Magic Saphira 97% - 3% Blackjack Dragon Rider Magic 50% - 50% Percy's Magic Expert's Opinion: Eragon was victorious because of his Better Close, Long Ranges and his better Mount. With Riptide not being able to kill Mortals that was a big problem for Percy. The inaccuracy of his Javlin and his Mount who couldn't do a lot where Saphira could breath fire and Blackjack couldn't is what brought the downfall of the demigod. And brough the victory to the Dragon Rider Category:Blog posts